


How to Tame Your Human

by RubyDracoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Come as Lube, Dom!Dream, Dream has had enough of your shit Reader, Dreamtale Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Gift Fic, Ink speaks French, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Reader is a tease, Reader is male, Reader is tall and strong, Spit As Lube, brat taming, coolcowboycody is an amazing artist and writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl
Summary: You tease and tease and tease, and Dream tries to take it in stride... until he can't.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	How to Tame Your Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoistBoy420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistBoy420/gifts).



> ALRIGHT! So!
> 
> I started this as a talent trade for coolcowboycody, also known as MoistBoy420 here on AO3, and it became a collab since he both proofread and polished and revised bits and pieces of it! He's an AMAZING artist and writer! 
> 
> WARNING: THIS HAS A LOT OF SELF-INDULGENCE. If you're not into that, scoot on by!

It started innocently enough.

“Hey, can I have your jacket?” You’d asked, and Dream had handed it over without hesitation.

He smiled warmly as he asked you, “Are you cold?”

“Yeah a little.”

It wasn’t until you subtly started _struggling_ that Dream had some slight regrets about giving his jacket over to you. He'd forgotten you were a little _broader_ than he was, considering his skeleton nature.

You managed to pull it on, and Dream felt your relief from the cold as you grunted and pulled the soft material around your body, giving an alleviated sigh.

“Thanks dude.”

“Better?” Dream asked softly and he felt his skull flush as you grinned back, squinting happily at him.

“Definitely!” You chuckled and Dream felt content.

Later, however, when he went to put that same jacket on… it didn’t fit the same. He huffed, his skull flushing as he pinched at the now-loose material. Stars, you’d turned his jacket into a robe-

“Aw, look at you!” 

Dream yelped as you came from behind him and swaddled him into a hug, giving a chuckle as you added, “You look so _adorable_ in my jacket!”

Dream raised a brow, confused as he clarified, “You mean _my_ jacket?”

“Naw, you gave it to me, remember?” You snickered softly. “It looks so much _cuter_ on you now!”

“I… thank you?” Dream grinned awkwardly as you let him go.

You snickered, adding over your shoulder, “Dinner’s ready!”

Dream frowned slightly as he took the jacket off and shook his head. Stars, what was he going to _do_ with you?

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Dream’s brows were furrowed as he looked at his second favorite shirt… it had been… _stretched out. This wasn’t the first time, nor was it the second, or third._ You’d been taking his clothes _all week_ and turning them _baggy._

Dream’s socket twitched and he took a deep breath, relaxing as he shrugged and reached for a different shirt..

“They’re just clothes, it’s not a big deal. I don’t mind sharing...” Dream puffed his cheeks, squinting as he pulled the shirt on. 

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a packet of gum, a habit he seemed to have gotten from you, and put a piece in his mouth.

He chewed contemplatively as he exited his room, hearing your footsteps and sensing your presence in the living room.

As soon as Dream entered through the archway, your eyes were on him with a small smile, stretched wider when you looked down at his mouth.

“Y/n?” Dream asked, the temptation to talk about his…… clothing situation heavy on his tongue.

Before the guardian could continue however, you already had bounded over to him with a gleam in your eyes.

“Heya, Dreamy, what’s up? You’re lookin’ good this fine morning, Sunshine~” You cooed, wrapping your hands around his waist and pulling him closer.

He looked up at you with wide eyes, a blush warming his cheek bones. Anything he was going to say died on his tongue as you suddenly leaned down and kissed him.

It was deceivingly soft, until Dream felt your hands rise up into his shirt and rub gently across his sensitive lower ribs. 

Dream gasped against your lips, to which you promptly used that to your advantage and slipped your tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

The guardian closed his eyes at your advances, softly panting as you playfully nipped at his formed magic.

You pulled away, needing air, and Dream let out a soft whine at the lost contact. His magic buzzed excitedly inside his bones.

Your smile was devilish as you suddenly blew a bubble with _his_ gum, and whatever daze he had been in vanished as he realized what you’d done.

“I’ll see you later, Starlight, I have to get back to my morning routine. Oh, and I hope you don’t mind that I drank the rest of the coffee!” You called over your shoulder as you headed off into another room, leaving behind a very flustered, very frustrated skeleton who was gritting his teeth.

  
  


8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

You were snickering when you heard Dream’s muffled groan from his bedroom. It was a sound you’d been waiting for all morning and you coughed to force down the swelling laughter that was bubbling in your chest.

“Something wrong, buddy?” You called out loudly, trying to keep your tone as innocent and concerned as possible.

When Dream came into view, looking about as disgruntled as a wet cat, you couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore, gasping for breath as he crossed his arms at you and pouted.

“This is getting old, (Y/N)! I’m actually _running_ out of clothes!" 

He gazed at you dispassionately, watching you wheeze before he beseeched you, "Stop laughing! This isn’t funny!”

Dream was trying to hold on to every shred of dignity he could muster as his jacket _sagged_ over his frame, having been stretched out by your own broad shoulders.

“Heh, at this point, you should just _share clothes with me.”_

You gave him a saucy wink, enjoying the amber flush that overtook his alabaster skull as he stammered, “I-that- that’s not the point!”

You grinned deviously as you stood to your feet, gazing down at him with a smirk, “Oh?”

He flushed, puffing out his ribcage as he tried to ignore the fact that he was gazing _up_ at you.

"You won't like the consequences if you keep this up!" He warned you.

You raised a brow, stars, he was _so cute_ when he tried to be stern.

"Whatever you say, _Little Light_." You purred and he felt a shiver run down his spine as you pinched his cheek, enjoying the way he flushed bright yellow.

Dream gulped at the feeling of _warmth_ that seeped from your skin, trying to ignore the way your teeth gleamed mischievously behind your lips, or the way your eyes had gone hazy.

“J-just leave my last jacket alone, alright?” He sputtered as he ducked out of reach before running back to his bedroom, his skull completely flushed and rivulets of amber sweat trickling down his spine. 

This was getting _ridiculous._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

When you’d asked Dream if you could go with him to visit Ink, Dream hadn’t imagined it going like… _this._

You had hugged Ink, upon seeing him again and… Well, to Dream, it seemed like the hug lasted _a little too long._

“Squid! Long time no see!” You’d chortled and Ink grinned sheepishly.

“Oui, I’ve been very busy lately!” Ink chuckled.

His cheeks tinted with the hues of the rainbow as you grinned, “You look good, dude!”

Dream’s phalanges _tightened_ ever so slightly as he watched you smile at some stupid remark Ink had made and you seemed to laugh just a little too _loudly_.

And _stars,_ you seemed so _touchy._ Lightly brushing up against Ink, playfully shoving him-

“Uh, Ink, I brought Y/N. I hope you don't mind?” Dream abruptly said, his tongue thick as you stopped and looked at him. He made it a point to unceremoniously shove himself between the two of you.  
  
“ _Oui, bien,_ Y/N is always welcome here! It makes things around here a little more _interesting_ ,” Ink commented, almost knowingly, if him looking at you with a matching, mischievous grin told you anything.

Dream’s ever-present grin faltered as you simply sidestepped him to once again stand by Ink, snaking an arm across his shoulders.  
  
“Oh yeah. I can certainly _spice things up_ around here,” You commented with eyebrows waggling, but Dream caught the way your eyes darted to see his growingly-frustrated and all-too-tight grin dip to a thin, straight line.  
  
The worst part was Dream could sense your up-to-no-good aura, and he knew _YOU_ knew he knew, and yet it was still driving him mad.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of your voice.  
  
“Ink, what's that smell? I know you can't cook, what did you steal and who from? Cause it smells delicious!” You asked, head turning behind the Artist and peering at the plate of cookies that was uncermeonly placed on his table, along with several journals, paintbrushes, and canvas scattered about.  
  
You suppose it’s a real luxury being an immortal monster stuck in between universes, being able to do whatever you want and not have to clean your personal space.  
  
“Ah- stealing is certainly a word. It was a gift from Error!” Ink seemed to sweat and nervously glance at Dream, who had narrowed his eyelights at his friend as if they’ve had a talk about Ink’s habit of ‘borrowing’ things,  
  
“He just…….. Doesnt know he gave it to me yet…..” Ink said much quieter, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he looked pointedly away from the guardian.  
  
You immediately made a beeline for the plate, picking up a treat and inspecting it slightly. They were double chocolate chip.  
  
Slowly. You brought the cookie to your mouth and took a bite.  
  
In which you made a rather lewd sounding noise, closing your eyes and savoring the chocolatey taste. When you opened your eyes back up, you proceeded to scarf down the rest of it. A bit of the melted chocolate got on your fingers, so you brought them slowly to your mouth and made a show to suck and lick the residue off.  
  
You glanced up to see Ink and Dream both staring at you, the latter blushing madly and looking completely mortified while Ink was blushing and seemingly enjoying the little show you put on.  
  
“You guys want one?” You asked innocently, smiling and locking eyes with Dream.  
  
It wasn't until Dream heard Ink let out a breathy chuckle that he decided he had had _enough._  
  


“Uh, ah, Y/N, I have to… I need to-” Dream floundered, voice cracking, ignoring the odd look Ink sent him.  
  
“I need to….. Discuss things with Ink….. Um, so maybe, you could, ah-” Any assertiveness the guardian pretend to have died on his tongue, face glowing like a beacon as he tried to come up with any excuse for you to leave the room-

“-Aw, Dream, if you had _needed_ to talk to Squid-boy privately, you could have just said so!” You snorted.

Turning to Ink, you gave a grin, “Don’t be a stranger!” You grabbed the plate of cookies, much to Ink’s dismay, and proceeded through the portal Dream had summoned for you back to your shared, less messy home.

“Au revoir!” Ink snickered as he waved good-bye to you before turning a questioning heterochromia gaze at Dream.

“... _Zut alors_ ! What was _that_ all about?” 

It all came pouring out, and Dream wasn’t too pleased when Ink started _laughing at him_ about the clothes.

“Ink! This isn’t _funny! And then he was…_ all over you.” Dream scowled, not at all mentioning the…… the sound you had made that kept repeating itself in his skull. He hoped Ink forgot with his memory about the whole ordeal.

Ink held up his hands, giving a cheeky smirk as he replied, “As _flirty_ and capricious as your boy is, Dream, you _know_ he loves you. Even _I_ can see it, and I’m soulless!” 

Dream raised a brow, pouting, “I know, I just-”

“-Dream, _mon ami_ , you have to _put your foot down.”_ Ink chuckled as Dream grumbled into his cup, looking at the paint-smudged skeleton from the corner of his socket.

“ _How?_ ” Dream grumbled. “Do you even _see_ how relentless he is-”

“Dream.” Ink grabbed Dream by the cheeks as he looked him right in the face and reiterated, “You have to _do something._ (Y/N)’s just gonna keep pushing you around otherwise!”

Dream blinked a moment before shaking off Ink’s hold, contemplating.

“... Next time. Next time, I’ll say-”

Ink raised a brow.

“...I’ll DO something about it.” Dream conceded and Ink beamed.

“ _Oui_! Excellent! Now go back there and show him who’s boss!”

Dream felt his tongue thicken behind his teeth at the term _boss._

_… oh boy._

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

When Dream walked through the door, he was filled with _determination._ And when he saw you _wearing his socks_ as you cooked in the kitchen, he felt his spine give a shiver.

You… _didn’t you_ know _about socks in monster culture?_

Dream flushed, amber and flaxen magic glowing off his bones as he pointedly looked back up to your face.

You _may as well_ have put on his underwear- WAIT, _WERE_ YOU WEARING HIS UNDERWEAR?

Dream clenched his maw.

This was _it._

This was _the moment._

Dream was going to put his foot _down_ . He was going to talk to you _sternly._ He was going to-

“Dream!” 

You caught sight of him before he could do _any_ of those things and rushed forward to wrap him in a bear-hug, picking him up easily as you gave a back and forth motion in your affection.

As you gave his cheek a quick kiss and put him back down, you failed to notice his overwhelmed expression when you’d near-crushed him.

“How was the Squid?” You asked with a chuckle before suddenly going sheepish, “Oops… looks like I got ya a little dirty, heh. Sorry ”

Dream looked down at his clothes, which were now smeared with the remnants of dinner that you’d somehow gotten all over your apron. 

His teeth went into a strained smile. “... No problem... I’ll just-”

“Oop, dinner’s about ready! Do you mind taking it out of the oven for me when the timer goes off?”

“Of course!” Dream blinked as his response came to him automatically, and he wilted as you swaggered from the room.

“I’m just going to take a quick shower!” You blew him a kiss before ducking out, leaving him with stained, rumpled clothes.

…

Dream’s teeth were fixed in a straight line, his sockets darkened and his skull flushed.

_What just happened- How does he_ do _this to me?_

Dream scowled as he waited for the timer to go off, looking down ruefully at his shirt before pulling it off. The ochre flush of his magic permeated each segment where his bones connected and he huffed as he sagged into a kitchen chair, drumming his phalanges against the table.

Clack, clack, clack.

_Clack, clack, clack._

The kitchen began to slowly fill with a savory aroma, reminding Dream that you’d worked _hard_ to make dinner for the two of you.

He gave a slight grin before shaking his head.

You’d just been... _exuberant_ about giving him a hug! There was no need for him to get worked up over that… Right?

Dream stood to his feet as the timer for the oven went off and he quickly pulled the pan out, setting the hot food down at the stove before going to grab some condiments from the fridge. 

_Where is that-oh! Behind the ketchup._

There were a few things that occurred to lead up to what happened next.

Dream had gripped said bottle of ketchup, in order to move it aside.

And as he did so, _you_ had snuck up behind him, giving a shout as you grabbed at his pelvis.

Dream gave a girly shriek, his hand tightening involuntarily around the bottle and _unfortunately, the ketchup lid was really loose._

There was a moment of profound silence as both you and Dream stared at each other. A grin twitched at the corner of your mouth, even as Dream softly warned, “Don’t. (Y/N) don’t you dare-”

You _guffawed_ , your shoulders shaking as you wheezed, “Oh my _god_ , are you ok?! It got in your _nose_ and everything!”

Dream gave you a dark look of contemplation as you wheezed, “ Dream, I’ve always said you were _tasty_ , you don’t need to tempt me with _ketchup-”_

“I’M! GOING TO SHOWER!” Dream shouted, scurrying away as you whistled voraciously at him.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Dream stood under the warm spray, silently contemplating what he was going to do.

This couldn’t go on. You were _driving him up-the-wall-bonkers-crazy,_ and he was determined to get the best of you… _somehow._

With the last of the ketchup cleaned off his bones, Dream stood a moment longer under the spray of water.

Taking a breath, he shut the water off and pulled back the curtain, reaching for the fluffy towel that he always kept on the-

_...Where is it?_

Dream’s sockets snapped wide open. 

Oh.

Oh no.

_You didn’t-_

He heard you snickering, from the other side of the door, and his sockets narrowed, his expression shadowed. 

_You had taken his towel… and now he was left with nothing._

There was a flicker that burst into flame within his sockets and his teeth hitched into a grin.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

You were waiting for Dream to call out for you, to ask you to get him a towel.

God, he’d been so easy to fluster lately, and you were _loving_ it.

However, you didn’t hear anything from the other side of the door, and your grin quirked into a straight line as you tried to figure out _what he was doing-_

“Waiting for something?”

It was your turn to _shrill_ in an undignified manner as you whipped around to find Dream standing behind you, perfectly composed and dried and _stark naked_.

You flushed at the sight of his bones, your eyes drawn to the curves of his ribs and the way his spine was much thicker than a human spine-

“ _See something you like?”_ Dream grinned and you coughed before he suddenly _swept you off your feet._

You protested and tried to wiggle loose, but Dream’s grip on you _tightened_ and you were instantly reminded that just because he was shorter than you, he was _still brutally strong._

“I think.” Dream said slowly as he very easily carried you down the hallway, smirking when you went silent, “I think that it’s time I taught you a lesson about taking things that don’t belong to you. That’s bad manners, you know!”

All your words died on your tongue as Dream tossed you onto the bed. His sockets flashed like rays of the sun, blinding you momentarily and you were _instantly_ aware of your heart _racing_ as warmth spread across your body, sending you into a relaxed state as your endorphins screeched inside of you. The overwhelming scent of apples permeated the air, filling your nose and caressing your throat.

Dream smirked as he watched you go lax, a breathy groan heaving from your chest as he crawled onto the bed, looming over you as you struggled against your own hormones, gazing up at him hazily and sleepily as he grinned down at you.

His magic was _scintillating_ along his frame, giving him an angelic appearance-

“ _Does it feel good, (Y/N)?”_ Dream murmured, his voice giving a soft timbre that seemed to _lull_ you, even as your blood raced through your veins, rushing to your cheeks, _and other places_. 

Dream straddled your hips, giving a smirk at the way you flushed beneath him while he planted his femurs firmly on either side of your body. Where his bones touched you, there was a warmth that tingled along your skin and spiraled through your toes, causing you to give a hoarse, “Oh, _damn.”_

Dream gave a slight leer as he bent, gripping your shirt before _tearing_ it apart, grinning at your shocked face.

“Oh no, looks like this is _my_ shirt now.” He smirked before leaning forward, pressing both his hands against your chest. That same spark thrummed against your sensitive pectoral muscles, and you reached out to touch him. However, you were quickly thwarted when pale, transparent tentacles formed rapidly from Dream’s spine, two of them wrapping tightly around your wrists and pushing you back down against the mattress as Dream ‘tsk’ed.

“No, no, (Y/N). You’ve had your fun.” Dream snickered, raking his eyelights over you as you tried to speak, but he shushed you, placing a single phalange over your lips as he slowly started to grind against your growing erection. 

You could _feel_ his magic, sparking off his bones and seeping into your pores, filling you with shuddering ecstasy as he leaned down and grinned.

“ _You need to learn some patience.”_ His murmur drifted into your ear and you gave a sharp exhale as he moved to his hand and knees over you. Two more tentacles sprouted from his back and stretched down to your ankles, spreading out your legs while Dream shimmied down, kneeling between your legs as he slowly began to unbutton your pants.

  
You felt every shift of his phalanges over your body, the way he painstakingly pulled your zipper down, revealing-

“So… you _were_ wearing my boxers.” Dream flicked his disappointed gaze back to you as he ran a phalange over the cloth of his underwear and you would have replied, except that all your words were stolen from you as Dream’s phalanges began to glow, sending a shock through your sensitive member.

You moaned instead, and Dream gave a chuckle before withdrawing his hands from you.

The loss of contact was _unthinkable_ and you whined at him, “Starlight-”

“Don’t _Starlight_ me, (Y/N). I’m teaching you a _lesson,_ remember _?_ ” 

And as he began to tug your pants down your hips, you felt yourself twitch, desperately wanting him to touch you with his phalanges again.

His tentacles, even _with_ the tight grip they had on your wrists and ankles, were soft and malleable to the touch and they felt _cool_ ; a stark difference from the gentle heat of Dream’s phalanges. 

Your breath was heavy and your thoughts grew foggier, the further down your hips and legs that your pants went. Goosebumps prickled down your thighs as Dream inhaled and blew over the crotch of your boxers, chuckling as you begged him, “Dreamy, _please,_ touch me!”

“Aw, listen to you _beg_ . Hmm, I recall _asking_ you so many times to leave my clothes alone… and then you had to go and _flirt_ with my best friend… I think-” Dream seemed to pause in thought, exaggerating his movements as his eyelights drifted to the ceiling while he tapped a phalange against his forehead, as though unaware of your squirming and begging.

You were filled with an absolute _need_ for him to touch you. You _craved it_ . You felt like you’d _die if he didn’t resume touching you immediately._

Your noises had gone incoherent as he finally finished pulling your pants down, tossing them over his shoulder before he continued, “-I think… _perhaps_ , if you _apologize_ for being such a _brat,_ maybe I’ll forgive you.”

You licked your lips, your voice hoarse as you threw out your dignity and mischief, locking eyes with Dream, you growled, “I’m _sorry_ , Starlight!”

Dream tsked, and you arched as he dragged a phalange up your thigh, tracing the line of your boxers, he smirked, “Sorry for what, (Y/N)?”

“I… I’m sorry that I stretched out your clothes!”

“And?”

“And that I flirted with Ink! I’m sorry I teased you and took your towel and I’m sorry I hid your crown!”

Dream’s sockets shuttered in surprise for a moment.

“You did _what?”_

You gulped. Oh… he hadn’t realized yet.

Welp.

“I don’t know if you’re _properly sorry yet.”_ Dream’s tentacles loosened from your limbs and he sat back on his heels, the glow of his magic radiating brilliantly in the dark before pooling into the cradle of his pelvis like molten gold.

Your mouth watered as his member formed and glistened, a bead of pre-cum sliding from his tip as he released you from his hold and pointed down.

“ _Show me how sorry you are for your behavior, (Y/N).”_

You practically stumbled forward as you scrambled to your hands and knees, a copious amount of drool already sloshing in your mouth as you took the base of his member into your hand, shuddering at the euphoria that leaked into your skin.

You opened your mouth wide and ran your tongue against him, your eyes watering at the sour sensation that spiked through your mouth.

More saliva gathered in your mouth as you lapped at his tip, and a shudder ran through you when you felt his phalanges tangle in your hair.

“ _Mmmm,”_ He moaned softly as you began to _suck,_ slowly bobbing your head over the amber and lemon-yellow ectoplasma. 

“That’s _so_ good, (Y/N). Ah~ _yes_ , just like that!”

You hardly heard his words of encouragement as you suckled at his pelvis, reaching out to stroke his iliac crest and feeling his magic tingle through your fingers, sending delicious ecstasy through your body as your own member strained against the cloth of your borrowed boxers. You _wanted_ him so badly, and your mouth puckered as you stuck your tongue out and _lapped_ with each bob, pressing your tongue against his ecto as you hummed.

Dream shuddered at the change in sensation and he gripped your hair with _both hands,_ giving a lazy thrust. You choked slightly, and a thrill echoed through you.

Dream suddenly tightened his hold on you and you felt him _force_ himself deeper into your mouth, sliding in and out at a brisk pace.

It didn’t _hurt,_ rather, the feel of his magic inside your throat was _soothing,_ like swallowing thickened honey, and you started _swallowing_ with each thrust until he gave a low snarl, his ribs rattling as his cum filled your mouth.

“Don’t swallow.” He growled, and you held his cum in your mouth, looking up at his starry sockets.

Dream’s eyelights were hazy, his teeth pulled into a smirk as he looked down at you, smoothing your hair and cupping your chin with his hand.

“You did _so well_.” He cooed, tilting your head back and grinning, “Let me see what you've got~”

Your cheeks flushed at the praise and you obediently opened your mouth, letting him see _how_ much cum and saliva had intermingled in your mouth.

Dream reached forward and pinched the skin of your cheek, pulling it wide as he observed the amber glow of his cum intermingled with your saliva.

“Mmmm, you took so much of it,” The skeleton purred, bending down, he kissed you, laving his tongue into your mouth as he tasted the combined flavor of your own sweetness and his tart magic.

You moaned as his long tongue brushed against your smaller muscle, twining around yours before he gathered all your saliva and cum into his mouth. Gazing into your eyes, he pushed you back against the mattress, gripping the band of the boxers you had stolen from him, he pulled them down, allowing your arousal to bounce free. 

Your eyes widened as he slowly opened his maw and allowed his tongue loll from his teeth. A long, translucent gleam of his cum and your saliva dripped in a slow line, until it beaded at your swollen tip and ran down your length. You shuddered at the sensation of Dream’s magic, giving a sharp gasp as Dream slowly drooled over your length before giving your cock a slow pump, spreading the gooey mixture over your skin and snickering at the whining noises you made in your throat as his touch started winding you up.

“Stars, you’re so _noisy_ tonight, (Y/N).” Dream smirked as he carefully watched your face, pumping you with a leisurely movement.

You tried to buck into his hand, but his hold instantly went slack and his tentacles gripped you once again, keeping you in place as he shook his head.

“Patience, (Y/N). _I’ll_ decide when you cum.” Dream smirked and you bit your lip _hard,_ trying to ground yourself even as your body shuddered against Dream’s touch, his every movement making you feel as though you were on the _verge._

“Dream-” You rasped, and he suddenly hiked your legs over his shoulders, reaching around to keep a firm grip on your cock as his tentacles tightened and loosened around you by degrees, stroking along your skin and sending you into a frenzy. 

Your breath quickened into harsh panting, sweat beading along your forehead.

“Tell me,” Dream murmured, his strokes growing slower at your cock, sending you into a fit of frustration. “Next time I ask you to leave my clothes alone… what do you think you’ll do?”

“I’ll- _unnnhh_ _fuck,_ I’ll leave them, _ahhnn_ , I’ll leave them alone!” You grunted, your entire lower body heated beyond belief.

Dream gazed into your flushed expression before looking down at your entrance, opening his mouth _wide_ , he allowed a copious amount of his drool to coat the tight ring before pressing a demanding finger to your mouth. Your eyes darted from the hand to the skeleton before you whose smile was anything but innocent, instead sporting a prideful smirk. A shiver shuddered its way up your spine as you took it into your mouth, covering it completely with a slick wetness.  
  
Just as quickly as it came, the fingers were removed which left you trembling in anticipation. Then the intruding bone entered inside you. It wasn't comfortable by any means, but the thought was far from your mind as Dream seemed to sense the unpleasantness and promptly leaned forward to capture your lips. Softly at first, almost teasingly, only to grow rougher as you kissed back in kind. In the moment, you didn't even realize you had closed your eyes to savor the sweet kiss. 

And then, after a moment, Dream moved his finger, pulling and pushing inside you. Pleasurable shots of electricity tingled down your spine as his movements increased. Noises escaped from your lips unwillingly as the monster that had you completely and utterly ensnared continued his painfully slow ministrations. And then Dream’s finger became two fingers, and despite the heat curling inside your stomach, it wasn't enough. _It wasn't enough._ _  
__  
_“ _Dream…..._ ” His name was like a useless mantra on your tongue, a plea for mercy from his cruelty disguised as kindness as his fingers were removed. It had you opening your eyes and half-glaring at the guardian. His grin only widened at your frustrated state.  
  
It wasn't long until you felt something much bigger prodding at your entrance however.  
  


The feeling of his magic pushing against you had you feeling like jello, and heat flushed along your shoulders and spiked across your belly as Dream slowly took you, inch by inch.

You didn’t find it hard to relax as his length set every nerve on fire with pleasure and you sobbed aloud as your length throbbed in his phalanges.

You couldn’t _take_ how slow he was going and your voice quavered from your chest.

“P-please, Starlight, I, _I’m so sorry I’ve been teasing you.”_

“Hmmm.” Dream hummed, his sockets closing with pleasure at how _tightly you squeezed him_ before he snapped them open to grin at you in an almost innocent light, tilting his head.  
  
“Finally have manners now I see? And to think you’ve been so mouthy to me lately. Look how easily you fell apart,” He teased, and you almost cried out at his mocking tone. With a free hand, he reached out and grabbed your chin light but forcefully, angling you to look up at him. Your unfocused eyes widened at him, captivated by the fiery yellow eyes that looked so intensely _hungry._ _  
__  
_Involuntary, you gulped and released a breath you didn't know you'd been holding.  
  
His thrusts were shallow and half-hearted, and so _goddamn slow._ It was useless friction that wasn't getting either of you anywhere, only rising a desperate hazy lust at the dissatisfaction as you craved release.  
  
“I rather like when you say please, Y/N……..” He started, before he leaned closer to you once more, his hot breath brushed against your lips. You could feel his length stuffed inside you, filling you and not moving fast enough for your needy delectation.  
  
Sharply, his tentacle squeezed your cock and the sudden ecstasy caused you to curl your toes and gasp out wetly.  
  
Dream reached down for your neck, licking a spot on your broad shoulder. You could feel him grinning against your skin.  
  
“I think you should say it more,” His voice was deep and whispery, commanding in a way that willed you to immediately comply.  
  
“Please! _Please_ ,Dream I-I need you to move faster…” And with those words, he nipped at your neck and jutted his hips forward sharply, a moan erupted from your lips and a gutteral snarl from his.

“Have you learned your lesson then?”

“Y-yes!”

Dream moved back, tasting your mouth tenderly as he began to move inside you intensely, groaning aloud as he murmured, “Stars, what am I going to do with you?”

His stroking began to pick up and your back arched, your hips shunting forward involuntarily as you gave a sharp bark, “Ah! D-Dream!” 

Dream felt his soul swell with pride at the way you _sobbed_ for him and he quickened his pace inside you. It was strange, and wonderful, and _fuck_ , you **loved** this. The waves of pleasure rolled off you in satisfying waves that Dream swallowed down eagerly, his act and concentration cracking under the pure pleasure.  
  
You both found a rhythm, you clutching to Dream as he took you and shutting your eyes as you just existed in the sensations and simply _felt_. Dream’s thrust suddenly hit a perfect spot inside of you that had your eyes rolling back and seeing stars, in tandem with his quickening pace around your member. Immediately you released, hot cum spurting into Dreams hand and coating his tentacles. 

Dream gave a sharp grunt as your pleasure _swelled_ inside of him, breaking him down into his own elation as he rasped, “Ah! (Y/N)! Oh _stars~”_

His essence filled you, sending you into a high that had your tongue lolling from your mouth, your eyes hazy as you blinked at him, your breath harsh while he smirked down at you.

For a brief moment, you both just clung to each other, gasping for breath, Dream still inside you.

“...Stars, Dreamy,” You murmured weakly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck bones.

Dream gave a conceited, self-satisfied chuckle, looking down at you. He pulled out and watched his cum leak from you.

“You can be _such a good little human_ when you put your mind to it.” Dream murmured and you flushed as he added, “Next time, I’ll make you _scream_ , if you forget your manners again. Understand?”

“Yes, Starlight.” You replied, voice raspy, somewhat groggy, and completely spent.

  
  


He kissed your cheek and bounced from the bed, pulling on one of your favorite t-shirts while snickering at your star-struck expression.

“I’m gonna go clean up. Why don’t you reheat dinner?”

You watched him proudly swagger from the room, and your mouth twitched.

_Stars, you wanted revenge._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ;DDD


End file.
